


Nothing for Granted

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [31]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee craves the sun<br/>prompt: sunrise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing for Granted

He didn't take things for granted anymore. Being held captive for what seemed like months, but in fact, was just a couple of weeks, in a dark dank cell taught him that lesson. He begged for Seaview to surface so he could see the sunrise. Harry heard the desperation in his voice and relented. 

Barely able to stand, he made it to the observation nose. He sat next to the window and watched the sky went through its changes from dark to light. Even through the glass, he felt the rising sun warming him, taking the chill from his soul, erasing the darkness that had taken residence since his capture and imprisonment. He watched almost in awe as the colors changed, dark pinks fading to lighter shades then turning golden until the last bit of color faded. 

He didn't know how long he sat in the window before he was chased back to sickbay or his cabin for rest. When he couldn't sleep, he came back to sit in the window once again. He knew Harry was spending more time on the surface then he normally would have just so he could sit in the window and enjoy the light.


End file.
